Free
by Chang Liko
Summary: With the ultimate sacrifice of his best friend, Harry learns what it means to finally be free, deciding that he's perfectly happy without the abuse of Draco.


Free

By Chang Liko

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song.

Note: This story was inspired by the song found in the story. The song is "I Don't Need A Man" by Pussycat Dolls. I love this song, and I thought it would be cool if it was applied to Draco and Harry. Let me know what you all think!

oxoxoxoxoxox

_I see you lookin' at me like I got somethin' that's for you _

_And the way that you stare, don'tcha dare 'cause I'm not about to _

_Just give it all up to you _

_'Cause there are some things I won't do _

_And I'm not afraid to tell you I don't ever wanna leave you confused_

_------_

Harry smiled softly, thinking about the memories that he had made with Draco. It had been good at first. Really good. He truly believed that they had loved each other. But now, it had gotten to the point that Draco cared for little other than controlling Harry. He knew that he didn't really know what he was doing, but the point was that he had done it. And he'd come to a conclusion himself. He didn't need him to be happy. He was already happy. Voldemort was defeated, and it hadn't even been him to do the deed. It had been the ultimate lion. Ronald Weasley, best friend of Harry Potter.

------

_The more you try the less bite and _

_I don't have to think it through _

_You'll know if I'm into you _

_------_

When Ron had seen Harry being tortured by Voldemort during the final battle, he had just snapped. Ron never had liked his friends being hurt. He had done the foolish thing, jumping in front of the curse aimed for Harry. However, the curse had rebounded, hitting some unsuspecting Death Eater. With fury in his eyes, Ron had snarled at Voldemort, no longer scared. Voldemort hadn't even had a chance to react as Ron raised his wand and whispered two simple words. 'Avada Kedavra.' He had died casting that. Ron had known that he would never have been able to make the curse strong enough to harm Voldemort, so he had sacrificed his life, strengthening his words with his very soul; his life energy.

------

_I don't need a man to make it happen, I get off bein' free _

_I don't need a man to make me feel good, I get off doin' my thing _

_I don't need a ring around my finger, to make me feel complete _

_So let me break it down- I can get off when you ain't around! _

_------_

That had been two months ago. And Harry had finally come to realize why Ron had done what he had. He'd wanted Harry to be free. Free from the fame, free from the torment, free from all the expectations placed upon him at the death of his parents. Free. Ron had wanted him to be free.

Harry smiled softly. He would grant Ron's wish.

oxoxoxoxo

_I see you lookin' at me like I got somethin' that's for you _

_And the way that you stare, don'tcha dare 'cause I'm not about to _

_Just give it all up to you _

_'Cause there are some things I won't do _

_And I'm not afraid to tell you I don't ever wanna leave you confused_

------

Harry met up with Draco in the Great Hall. Locking eyes with his lover, he smiled softly before looking around the hall at the smiling faces, each so carefree now that they were out of danger. Meeting Draco's eyes once more, he noticed the spark of jealousy that had entered his lover's eyes.

------

_You know I've got my own life and I bought everything that's in it _

_So if you wanna be with me it ain't at all about the bling you're bringin' _

_I want a love that's for real _

_And without that-no deal _

_And baby I don't need a hand if it only wants to grab one thing_

_------_

He didn't even wince when Draco stalked up to him and grabbed him by the arm roughly, snarling, "Who the hell are you looking at like that?"

Harry just shook his head, raising his hand and placing it against Draco's cheek gently.

By now, they had the attention of the entire Great Hall, teachers included. They all knew how Draco treated Harry, but they had been unable to do anything. After all, Harry himself had refused to acknowledge that anything was wrong. But, everyone there that morning knew that something was different.

"No Draco," Harry whispered, his voice ringing through the hall.

------

_The more you try the less I bite _

_And I don't have to think it through _

_You'll know if I'm feelin' you _

_------_

Draco blinked, surprised.

Harry pulled his arm gently from Draco's grasp shaking his head. "No more."

"What the hell do you mean?" Draco growled, reaching out for Harry again, only to be met with air.

"I don't need you anymore. I don't need you to make me happy," Harry stated confidently.

------

_I don't need a man to make it happen, I get off bein' free _

_I don't need a man to make me feel good, I get off doin' my thing _

_I don't need a ring around my finger, to make me feel complete _

_So let me break it down- I can get off when you ain't around!_

_------_

Draco glared at him, his eyes promising punishment for the public infraction.

"When we started going out, I thought that I needed you. I thought that without someone to love, without someone to care for me, that I would never be happy. I was wrong," Harry stated. "I have myself. I have my friends."

------

_Let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go (Let it go!) _

_Let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go (Baby...) _

_Let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go (No no no no...) _

_Let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go (Let it go!) _

_------_

He paused to let his gaze rest on Hermoine, Ginny, and the Twins. Hermoine's gaze shone proudly as he stood up for himself, a soft smile on her lips, letting her know how happy she was for him. Ginny was much the same. The Twins, Fred and George, met his gaze, each expressing the pride they felt for their friend.

Draco snarled, glaring over at the Gryffindor table hatefully. "You belong to me!"

------

_I don't need a-I don't need a man, I don't _

_I don't need a man to get me through _

_Cause I'm doin' fine I feel brand new _

_I don't need a-I don't need a man, I don't _

_I don't need a man to make it through _

_Cause I'm doin' fine without you! _

_------_

Harry met his eyes again, shaking his head firmly. "No. I belong to me. I'm free, Draco. I'm finally free. Ron made sure of that when he sacrificed himself for my sake. I won't go against his final wish. He was always my friend, and in the end, he died to protect me and free me from my duty. I will not forsake his memory by not freeing myself entirely. I am free, Draco."

------

_I don't need a man to make it happen, I get off bein' free _

_I don't need a man to make me feel good, I get off doin' my thing _

_I don't need a ring around my finger, to make me feel complete _

_So let me break it down- I can get off when you ain't around!_

_------_

"That stupid Weasel!" Draco shouted.

Harry smiled sadly. "You never could stand that he was always better than you. He may have been poor, Draco, but he always had enough love to go around. He was rich in the things that mattered. And he proved that once again with his sacrifice."

Draco could only stare at Harry, shocked.

"He was my brother, in every way but blood. I loved and respected him. I still do. He was always there for me when you hurt me. He always held me after you beat me, after you hurt me. And not once did he question my feelings for you. Not once did he try to change my mind about you. He knew, when the time was right, that I would free myself from you. And he was right. I don't need you Draco. I don't need a man to make me happy. I just need me," Harry stated, giving Draco one last look before joining his friends at his house table, smiling softly as Hermoine hugged him and started bawling, mumbling about how proud Ron would have been of him.

------

_Oh, I don't need a man _

_I'm over you, yeah! _

_I don't need a man (Ohh I'm over you) _

_I don't need a man (Without you) _

_I'm over you _

_Oh! I don't need a man _

_I don't need a man (Did I complete 'cha? I don't need ya!) _

_I don't need a man_

_------_

Harry nodded slightly. Yes. He was free.

oxoxoxoxo

The End.

A/N: So? What'd everyone think? I hope that you all liked it. Don't forget to let me know what you all think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
